Forgetting
by SparkleBOT
Summary: Suffering from recent heartbreak, Isabella Swan is determined to move on and forget her first love. She doesn't want anything to do with love or men, but that might be a bit difficult with her new co-worker, Edward Cullen. AU/AH, teeny bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**.yawn. Damn, I'm tired! It's still kinda early so I have no idea why I'm sleepy, but I am. This story came out of sudden inspiration and just like the rest of my stories, I have no outline. I'm making this up as I go along, but I basically have an idea of I'm doing. I think.**

**Whatever. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) and All Human (AH). Some characters might be Out Of Character (OOC), you'll just have to deal with it because I write whatever the hell I want. Don't ask why I'm explaining what all the fan-fic talk means, because I don't know either; I'm just doing it 'cuz I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the author that owns all the copyrights related to Twilight. I, however, own a _copy_ of Twilight.  
**

* * *

_~*~ Bella ~*~_

I had excepted the fact that even though I loved him that he couldn't be mine. I had excepted that fact with good graces up until this point.

He had been my best friend for years, and in the moments we had spent together, he had stolen my heart. He was always my safe harbor and anchor to the world, and we even tried dating. In my opinion, it was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life, and I loved every moment of it. He had claimed he felt the same, and even claimed that he loved me. During that point in my life, I was ecstatic and was almost positive I was going to get my happy ending of marrying him.

But that didn't happen.

It never happened because a beauty with brown eyes and bronze curls stole his heart. I was never mad, no matter how much I had the right to be. He remained my best friend but stopped all romantic activities what-so-ever as he pursued his beauty and true love. I was the odd ball out.

I loved him, and he broke my heart - I never once shed a tear in his presence.

She deserved him and he deserved her. This was how things were supposed to happen.

I, however, couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that spilled over my cheeks as I watched the newly married couple walk down the aisle, smiles on their faces.

But wasn't my behavior acceptable considering the circumstances? I was watching the only man I ever loved and one of my closest friends about to start the rest of their lives together; wasn't I _supposed_ to be a total wreck?

I walked out of the chapel where the wedding was being held and made a beeline for my truck - the tears still flowing freely over my face, but a fake smile plastered on my lips. I slammed the door to my truck shut and hit reverse as fast as I could, letting the despair I had been feeling since six months ago when they announced their engagement overwhelm me. I didn't stay for the wedding reception or any more things involving the wedding - they would be unwelcome reminders of how I no longer had him - as I sped down the highway toward my father's home.

I needed to leave this place. I needed to get out of here and continue my life without pain, without reminders. I no longer had a reason to stay in my dainty little town of Forks. I was graduated from college with an English degree, and I had more than enough money in my savings to move. The only friends I had in this town had just gotten married, and my father could take care of himself - I had already moved out of house twice in the past. Everything in this town would provide reminders of how my life could have been but wasn't - I didn't want that; I didn't _need_ it.

Through my tears and the ever existent rain, I could see my father's house. I parked my truck violently on the driveway and sprinted to the door - something that would have been a treacherous thing in any other circumstances, but I didn't have time for my clumsy episodes. Before I knew how I had done it, I was past fumbling with the keys at the door and was staring at my bedroom.

The tears kept flowing freely, and I did nothing to stop them - what was the point? A sob broke through my lips as I grabbed my two suitcases from the top of my closet and started throwing all of my possessions into them. I yanked and pulled against hangers and drawers that wouldn't allow my clothing to be easily thrown into my bags. I grabbed my rarely used debit and credit cards from their hiding spot I had stashed them in and threw them into my purse.

After fighting with the zipper in one of my suitcases, I stood up from the floor of my bedroom and hauled my belongings down the stairs. My tears hadn't stopped, but the anguish and pain that I felt was being overcome by a strange determination within me to leave this town and forget everything.

That was exactly what I was going to do.

I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back. I was going to get over this heartache and start a new life for myself. I'd go somewhere where the sun shinned regularly. I'd start a career for myself. I'd make a life worth living. I'd forget.

As I caught sight of the wedding invite on the refrigerator's door, a whole new wave of pain swept through me. I fought it off with my newly found determination.

I dragged my luggage outside to my truck and stepped in. The engine roared to life, and I quickly reversed and headed toward the nearest airport.

Florida. I would go to Florida. My mother lived there, and I'd be able to plan out my life thoroughly from the comfort of her home. I didn't want to spend my life mourning a love that would never be, so I wouldn't. There wasn't any logic in doing so.

As I passed the boundaries of Forks, I couldn't help but smile slightly. I was going to start a new life. I was leaving all my painful memories behind. And I was going to be able to see the sun more than a few times a year.

Most importantly, I was leaving Jacob Black. My first love. My best friend. My shoulder to cry on.

He was the reason I was doing this. I just would never be able to stand his pitiful gaze when he looked at me and realized I still had feelings for him. But most of all, I wouldn't be able to stand the love that would be oozing out of him and his new wife, my only friend besides Jacob in Forks, Renesmee. She was a lovely girl, and I knew she deserved someone like Jacob to make her happy. I could never be mad at her for ruining my chance at happiness - I always thought her happiness was more vital than mine, and she truly did deserve someone who would love her unconditionally in her life.

My tears finally stopped flowing after a couple more minutes on the road, and I grinned. I'd be able to forget everything. I'd be able to forget all the years I'd wasted in that godforsaken town. I'd be able to do something enriching with my life. I'd be able to go along with my day without mourning.

I'd be able to forget Jacob Black. I'd be able to forget any love I thought I felt for him and start something...new.

For one brief moment, the setting sun came out of the clouds and shinned on my face. I was making the right choice, and I knew it.

* * *

**Who's mad at me and who actually likes this? Anyone? I know it's a bit depressing but I'm getting to the real plot soon; don't you worry!**

** Who figured it out from the very beginning that I was talking about Jacob? How many of you thought I was talking about Edward? Who realized I meant Renesmee when I first said "...brown eyes and bronze curls"? Please answer these questions and tell me what you think by pressing that little review button.**

**Oh, and for all of my readers of my other story "The Academy" who are waiting for an update, I'm working on it.  
**

**Please Review! **

**|  
\/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think last chapter was a good start, don't you? Eh, who cares because I'm going to keep this story going. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned be SM. I own no copyrights, blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

_~*~Bella~*~_

I didn't know where I was, but I didn't want to know. I was happy in this endless white oasis - even though I had no idea why. I was sitting on a black park bench with a beautiful white gown, and my hair piled up on top of of my head, held by a white hairband.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, in my subconscious, I was trying to tell myself that I was dreaming. I didn't listen to my little voice. I did not want my current blissful mood to be a dream.

I looked around the endless white that surrounded me and frowned slightly. I felt the need to have someone with me, someone special, by my side. As I turned my head to the side, still searching for the thing that I needed but didn't know what was, two emeralds caught my eyes.

The jewels sparkled in the mid-air for a while until a face started to come to life. The face was beautiful and had very defined features, but I couldn't see it as a whole, only in parts. There was a perfectly straight nose, and red lips that I wanted to touch and kiss. The thing that held my eyes, however, were the emeralds. _His_ eyes.

I could feel a smile forming on my lips. I got up from the bench I was sitting on and started walking to the green-eyed man.

His beautiful mouth opened as I stared at it. I expected beautiful words to start coming out of his mouth and waited to hear the music that was surely to be his voice.

It wasn't that strong, sexy, velvety voice I had envisioned that came out of his mouth as he spoke. No, this voice was high, annoying, and clearly feminine.

"Miss? Miss?" That was the only word that came out of his mouth.

My brow furrowed. I was about to voice my concern when the beautiful face in front of me started to disappear. I wanted to reach out and keep the face from going away, but black started to envelop everything. It started from the bench. It seemed to me that the black bench stained the white that surrounded everything and now it was multiplying - covering every surface and sinking me into a sea of darkness.

The only thing that stayed was that damn annoying female voice.

"Miss?"

I felt shaking on my shoulder. I tried to open my eyes that I hadn't even realize were closed.

"Miss, please wake up," the voice pleaded in an annoyed tone. "The plane has landed."

When I was finally able to get my eyelids open, I wanted to curl up and let sleep have me all over again. I barely registered that I had an uncomfortable seat belt that was currently digging into my torso before I was met face-to-face with one scary looking lady.

Her lips were pursed slightly, and she was glaring at me in annoyance. Her fake blond hair was tied to the back of her head in a tight bun, and the bags under her eyes were very visible.

I stared at her a moment longer before she cleared her throat rudely, and rather loudly.

"Miss," she sneered. Obviously, she was done dealing with me and had, had it with my being. "The plane has landed, and we need to refill the gas tank. So if would be so kind as to _get off the plane_, it would be appreciated."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes but blushed instead. I long had I been sleeping?

I mumbled a "sorry" to the narky flight attendant and quickly exited the plane. I couldn't help but be relieved that I had only been sleeping for about five minutes longer than necessary, due to the fact that I had no idea what I'd do if I missed the luggage claim - I didn't know what happened after the last of the luggage rolled out, and I really didn't want to find out.

After quickly getting my luggage, I stumbled awkwardly to the airports entrance. I smiled as soon as I saw sunlight streaming in through the windows, and chose to take the sun as an omen to a good new life. I came to a stop in front of the nearest pay phone and took a deep breath.

Starting a new life - I refused to call it 'running away' - had been the easy part. The hard part was going to be telling my parents. I'd bet poor Charlie was freaking out when he came home after the wedding to find his only daughter gone - again. Worst yet, he'd probably called Mom to let her know I was gone. I didn't even want to _think_ about her reaction.

As the horrors of telling Renée flashed in my eyes, I settled for doing the easy phone call fist - calling Daddy.

The phone rang just once before someone picked up. Not good, that meant someone was probably waiting by the phone for a phone call. I'm in trouble.

"Hello?" a desperate Charlie voice raced through the words. "Hello? Is this you, Bella? Are you okay? Where are you? Bella?"

I sighed. If the Chief was starting phone calls like that without even knowing who it was, it was obvious he was waiting by the phone.

"Hi, Dad," I said meekly, laughing nervously.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he shouted into the phone. "Where are you!? Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

_I'm starting to_, I thought before answering. "I'm sorry, Dad, and I'm at the airport in Florida."

He seemed to have calmed down since his voice was relatively calm, aside from the slightly hysterical tone. "Oh. Are you in Jacksonville?"

"Yeah."

"Have you called you mother, yet?"

I winced. "Not yet, but I'm going to as soon as I'm done with you - I need a ride to her house." I was not looking forward to that conversation.

He sighed loudly. "Alright. Are you coming home, Bells?"

"I doubt it," I mumbled. There was nothing for me in that town anymore besides Charlie, and I could visit him every once in a while.

"You don't have to hide, Bella," he scolded lightly. "Jacob and you could still be friends and - "

I exploded. How dare he think like that!?

"Look, Dad," I spat. "I don't _want_ to be friends with him anymore. I don't need him. I want something different in my life. And - God damn it! - I want to see the sun and world!"

I'm sure my words cut him slightly, but right at that moment, I could only feel slightly guilty. He made me say it. There was no way in _hell_, I was going back to that town besides visits. It would kill me to see him again. I know it would.

"Is that really what you want, Bells?" he asked desperately.

I sighed. The guilt was coming in. "Yes, Dad. It is."

"Are you at least going to visit?" He tried to lighten the mood that had been set. "You wouldn't leave your old man to fend for himself for too long, right?"

I chuckled lightly, but it sounded off. "No, don't worry. I'll visit you, I promise."

"Good," he said flippantly. "Now go tell your mother."

I groaned loudly as Charlie laughed. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Dad. 'Love you."

"I love you, too."

I disconnected the call when all I could hear was the dial tone down the phone. I deposited another fifty cents into the slot before dialing Renée's number.

"Hello?" Renée asked groggily.

I brow furrowed as I looked at the nearest clock I could find. It said it was eight fifteen AM. Oops, guess I just woke up Renée.

"Mom?" I asked warily. I hadn't been with Renée in a few years, so I had no idea if she was grouchy in the mornings or not.

"Bella!?" she practically screamed. It seems she's fully awake now. Crap.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I was wondering if you give me a lift to your house?" It sounded like a question to me, but even though I knew my mother would say yes , I couldn't stop the little ounce of doubt that crept through - I didn't exactly have a back-up plan besides this.

"You're in Jacksonville!?" she exclaimed in confusion. As I was about to say something to placate her, Renée cut me off. "You're in Jacksonville!" She seemed to be completely delighted by the this idea.

"Yes, Mom, I'm in Jacksonville. But listen, I need your help."

"What is it, sweetheart?" She sounded so worried about me.

"Could you give me a ride to your place? I need somewhere to stay."

"Of course!" she replied happily. "Where are you?"

"At the airport, and I - "

"I'll be there in thirty minutes by the front entrance." She cut me off. "See you then, honey!"

The line went dead.

I sighed. I shouldn't have expected anything less, I scolded myself. This was Renée we were talking about. The same person who threw a huge hissy fit when she found out I had gone off and had my first kiss without telling. I sighed again and shook my head slightly.

I put the phone back to its place and started towing my things to one of the uncomfortable looking green snot chairs.

As I sat down - rather uncomfortably, I might add - I tried to think of something that would hold my attention for more than a few minutes that was not Jacob-centered. Instantly, my mind thought back to the green-eyed man I had seen in my dream. _Who was he?_

I tried to keep my mind on the path of trying to figure out who this man had been, but I had obviously never seen him before in my life - I would have remembered someone with those kinds of eyes. As I juggled between the possibilities that I might have officially gone insane, or the "epiphany" theory, I couldn't help but get distracted by the mystery man's face. It was blurry as I tried to remember the same face of my dream, but I could clearly see his eyes shining and his lips turned up in a smile.

I dove deeper into my fantasies until a horrible growling broke me out of my daze. I blinked my eyes and looked around, trying to clear my head and at the same time find the source of the sound.

_Grrr. Rrrr._

I looked down at my stomach and blushed. I, apparently, hadn't noticed my hunger pangs because of my dream ogling. I covered my arms over my stomach self consciously as I looked around the airport, trying to find that little coffee shop I hadn't paid any attention to as I had walked into the front entrance.

I was just about to give up hope when -

Aha! There it is! I silently rejoiced.

I noticed it was only a few long strides away, so I left my possessions on the chair I was sitting on and walked toward the coffee shop - my stomach rejoicing when I thought about all the different foods. I walked in and noticed happily that I was one of the few in here. There was no line in the counter. I kept a watchful eye on my luggage as I ordered a coffee with French vanilla cream and a strawberry danish.

I walked back to my bags once I had finished, and devoured the danish in a few bites as I chased it down with coffee. The coffee burned my throat, but I welcomed it either way. The little shop actually made _good_ coffee, something I was finding harder and harder to do.

I shook my head slightly and looked down at my wrist watch. It was eight fifty, and Renée should be here about now. I gathered my things in a neat pile and threw away my coffee cup in a nearby trashcan as I waited for my mom.

I waiting for about five more minutes, my mind lost in a daydream about my green-eyed man, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled sheepishly when I noticed it was mother.

"Bella!" she rejoiced before tackling me in one of her spine-breaking hugs. I tried to hug her back with just as much enthusiasm, but I couldn't smother up enough energy. She pulled back and held me by the shoulders an arms' length away as she eyed me up and down. "You look good. How are things with you?"

We started walking toward the parking lot with each of carrying one suitcase.

I shrugged and tried to be nonchalant about everything when I said, "You know, same old, same old. Everyone's good."

"That's nice." She nodded absentmindedly.

We spent the rest of our walk to Renée's tan Sedan in a comfortable silence. Renée seemed to be thinking deeply about something when we pulled out of the parking lot. I was about to ask when I told myself that if she wanted me know, she'd tell me.

"Bella?" Renée asked warily once we were on the highway.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

I stared at her, confused. "What do you mean? Am I not allowed to visit my own mother anymore?"

She turned her head slightly away from the road, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Bella, I'm your mother," she scolded. "I know when something is wrong, and I also know that you wouldn't just come to visit me all willy-nilly. _Especially_ after sending your father into a frenzy of trying to find you, when you just got up and packed all your things without even telling anyone." She turned back to the road and stared ahead. "Now tell me, Isabella. _What's wrong?_"

I sighed. This was going to be a _loong_ car ride.

**

* * *

**

**There is Chapter 2 for ya! I hope you liked it almost as much as I liked writing it.**

**Oh, and it would really mean a lot to me if you guys out there reading this went to go check out my other stories. One is a one-shot and the other is an incomplete-so-far story that I'm working on at the same time as this one. I hope you read my stories and like them. I'm trying to be serious, but come on! May can never be serious! **

**I know my other readers of my other story - "The Academy" - are probably going to kill me for not updating soon, but I promise it's coming. I just have major writer's block! Sorry...  
**

**I'm gonna stop talking...**

**Reviews make the Sparkly Robot happy! Yay!  
**


End file.
